The Mischievous Type
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: When the twin's gave Harry a boxset of the popular anime Ouran High School Host Club he never could have imagined that it would have led to this. Fred/George/Harry


_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Harry Potter _or _Ouran High School Host Club_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**The Mischievous Type  
><strong>__by: Eternity Bites  
><em>One-Shot

_**Warning: **_Contains yaoi (boy-love). Don't like, don't read. ^^

"_Twice as much to love, two blessings from above."  
>Anonymous<em>

Harry sighed, running a hand through his already mussed hair as he dropped into a chair. Today had been a long and tiresome day. Ever since he had apprenticed to Ollivander Harry had often come home exhausted. It didn't help that he always came back to an empty and lifeless house.

After the war everything had been hectic. Harry had spent all his time attending funerals of lost loved ones and helping to rebuild. After that he had been so focused on finishing his magical education that he never had any time to talk to Ginny. Ginny, the girl he loved like a dear sister and not like a lover.

It seemed she had managed to arrive at this conclusion herself, either that or she got tired of waiting for him because on the night of one of the Weasley family dinners she had brought her new boyfriend, or rather old one, Dean Thomas.

Harry was genuinely happy for her, but he wished that they had talked first because the rest of the evening was stilted and awkward and at one point Mrs. Weasley had left the room to tend to something-or-other but Harry knew she was crying. Harry knew how much the Weasley matriarch longed to have him as a real son.

Harry remembered that he had left the dinner early and made a point to avoid any avenue of conversation that could lead down roads that would only make all parties uncomfortable. The Weasleys walked on egg shells around him for the rest of the week until Harry, finally sick of it had announced to the entire family that he was gay and could they please stop treating him like a nest full of angry asplings thank you very much?

Sighing, Harry pulled himself from his memories and his eye was caught by a pink and white box sitting atop his little used home theatre system that Hermione insisted he get. The box was actually a set of DVD's of an anime Fred and George had gotten him (Harry wasn't inclined to ask how or where they had got it). It was titled _Ouran High School Host Club_ and the concept seemed rather ridiculous and far-fetched to him.

Harry also couldn't help but wonder what their motive was because despite what the twins had told him there was no way it was just an innocent present with no evil intentions behind it. Nonetheless it was a gift and Harry could really do with some mindless television watching.

It turned out to be a lot more enjoyable then Harry had first assumed and soon it turned into a routine. Every day when he came home from work Harry would relax by watching a few episodes. Even though he had seen it all by now it didn't get any less enjoyable.

And it wasn't that the show was really relatable in any way, however it had a cute brand of humour and Harry found he could just enjoy it for what it was, a comedy with no basis in reality and a little (okay quite a lot) of fan service thrown in.

Since Harry had come out of the closet he really hadn't had any serious relationships. He'd had a few one night stands but never anything more meaningful than that. Since coming to terms with his sexuality however he had begun to notice the men in his life in a different way. People who had previously only been good friends or even down-right pains in his arse were suddenly good looking and desirable. Hell he'd found himself checking out Malfoy of all people a few days ago.

However the there were two that stood out, two men who Harry found himself actually wanting to have a relationship with. Unfortunately on top of being perfectly straight they were also brothers, twin brothers. Yes, Harry had the bad luck to fall in love with the infamous Weasley twins Fred and George.

Perhaps that is why he liked _Ouran_. He could pretend he was Haruhi whom the twins were in love with, twins that held a remarkable similarity to Fred and George.

Harry sighed before turning on the TV for his daily dose of _Ouran_. Self-analyzing had never been something he was very good at. He might as well sit back and enjoy the closest he was ever going to get with Fred and George

When Harry woke up the next morning to screech of an owl and a bucket of water to the face he knew it was going to be a bad day.

By the time Harry got to Ollivander's he regretted getting out of bed. Harry had managed to not only rip his robes but when he tried to fix them it had only ruined them further. Then Harry managed to splinch himself while apparating so he had to go to St. Mungo's where he was mobbed by crazed, fanatic witches and wizards. When he finally made it to Ollivander's he was late by three hours and Ollivander was none too pleased.

That meant Harry had spent the day up at the shop counter outfitting customers with new wands. If that wasn't bad enough a couple of firsties had come to get their first wands and he had been set on fire five separate times.

When Ollivander had told Harry that he was allowed to go home he had never been more relieved. Harry wanted nothing more than to go home and bury himself under the covers until this horrible day had passed.

However it seemed that it was not to be because standing on his front stoop, looking their usual mischievous and sexy selves, were the Weasley twins. Usually Harry would welcome them rather readily but after the day he had Harry was in no mood to deal with both the twins and his own infatuation.

Once Harry had reached his door he was immediately pounced on by Fred and George. They had each snagged one of his arms and rested their heads on each of his shoulders. Harry forced himself not to blush but judging by the impish grins covering each of their faces he had not succeeded.

"Aww, look George wittle Harry is all flustered." George said, poking Harry's cheek.

"It makes me just want to eat him up." Fred replied pinching his other cheek.

"Oh bugger off Fred." Harry grumbled swatting irritably at Fred's hand.

Harry was too focused on extracting himself from the Weasley sandwich he'd found himself in to see how Fred's eyes widened minutely the look he shared with George over Harry's head. Taking advantage of their lack of attention Harry had extracted his body from the twins and began the process of opening his front door. With a triumphant noise Harry had it unlocked and turned back to face Fred and George.

"So what is it you two want?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"What we can't come and visit our favourite little Gryffindor?" George asked, steering Harry into the living room while Fred closed the door behind them.

"You can, but you usually don't at least not without a reason you don't." Harry replied dryly.

"Oh Harrikins-"

"That cuts us real deep." George put on a devastated face and Fred rushed to his side.

"Dear brother what ails you so?" Fred asked dramatically.

"Oh George Harry's suspicion of us makes my heart bleed." George told him looking away as if to hide tears.

Harry sighed irritably, trying to hide his growing arousal, as he watched Fred sweep George into an intimate embrace, wiping away the tears Harry suspected were fake and caressing his face.

"But Fred I thought I was the only one whose affections mattered to you." Fred asked imploringly.

Just as George went reply Harry cut him off.

"Look guys can you just quit it with the brotherly love routine, call each by your real names and tell me why you're here?" Harry demanded resisting the urge to rub the bridge of his nose. The last thing he needed was to watch the twins practically shag in front of him, Harry needed to get them out of the house before his control snapped and he found himself molesting them.

If Harry had hoped the twins would settle down he was wrong because as if to spite him they seemed to become more excited.

"Brotherly love?" Fred asked striding towards Harry with a predatory look on his face.

"You watched our gift." George stated walking forward with a wicked smile and an unholy gleam in his eye.

Harry nodded but noticing the look in the twins' eyes began backing away cautiously, making sure to try and hide his now prominent erection from the twins all seeing gaze.

"So what type-"Fred began.

"Do you prefer Harry?" George finished.

Harry looked around nervously. The twins had effectively backed him into a corner, both figuratively and literally. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this, lie through his teeth.

"I was rather partial to the cool type and the wild type." Harry told them, a tad breathlessly.

"Oh?" The twins asked with identical raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed looking anywhere but their faces. It was because of this he missed the mischievous smirks that the two exchanged.

"Well that just won't do will it Fred?" George asked his twin.

"It certainly won't." Fred agreed.

Harry looked between the two anxiously. What did they mean? Voicing his question he received a playful sounding chuckle in return.

"Poor, poor ignorant Harry," Fred said shaking his head mournfully. "We'll just have to fix those delusions of his, won't we George."

George nodded his ascent before the two of them pounced and Harry found himself pushed up against a wall.

Almost immediately a mouth covered his own, Fred?, and another attached itself to his neck. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Fred's tongue immediately took advantage and began exploring turning any objection into a needy sounding moan. When Fred's mouth finally let up on its assault and moved to the opposite side of Harry's neck Harry took a deep breath and finally managed to voice his concerns.

"Fred? George? What exactly are you doing?' Harry asked biting back another moan when Fred nibbled a sensitive spot.

"Right now we are going to thoroughly ravish you-" George started pausing in his claim.

"And then tomorrow the three of us are going to walk into the Burrow hand in hand-" Fred continued.

"And announce our relationship to the entire family!" They finished at the same time grinning down. After a few moments had passed and Harry failed to react they began to feel a little worried. What if they had managed to misread the situation entirely?

"Harry?" Fred prodded anxiously, "Are you okay?"

"How long?" Came the dazed reply.

"How long what?" George asked nervously.

"How long have you been planning this?" Harry asked, his gaze suddenly sharpening.

"Ah well you see-" Fred started

"We didn't real plan anything per say it's just one day we realized that-"

"We both had feelings for you and the Ouran was kind of our way to-"

"See if maybe you could be interested in us." George finished sheepishly.

Harry snorted and then began chuckling.

"Oi! What's so funny about that?" Fred asked, insulted.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry said waving his hand negligently, "It's just that we've all been such idiots. I've had a major crush on the two of you for so long and if we all weren't so chicken we could've been together a lot longer, that's all."

At his final statement Harry was met with two identical cheshire grins.

"I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time." Fred told Harry.

"That we will Fred, that we will." And with that the twins pounced.

Harry wondered if maybe he should have waited with that last comment but shrugged and resigned himself to walking with a limp tomorrow.

_**Author's Note:** Reviews are appreciated ^^_


End file.
